bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 3
Jimmy Hopkins Arrives When I woke up, Mandy was sat on her bed brushing her hair. She looked happy, but a small part of me wanted her to be upset or share my pain. I knew it wasn't her fault, she had a boyfriend, and I just happened to have a crush on him. It might even be less than that, I did just meet him yesterday. "Ted not around?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "No, he left like a hour ago," Mandy said, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Sorry about lastnight, we made plans last week, and well I didn't know you then or have a dormmate." "It's cool. You didn't bother me at all," I lied. It did bother me, it bothered me much more than I was prepared to admit. I grabbed my toiletries and walked to the bathroom, there was no one in there when I showered - good then I wouldn't have to speak to anyone. Classes started today, so I had to be up and out early. When I arrived at the canteen, I recognised the two jocks sat at the far table - not by name, one of them I had seen twice yesterday, the other only when the guys came into the gym. The one that stuffed the nerd in the locker called over to me. "Hey, New Chick!" He had a Russian accent. I walked over to the table and sat down, they introduced themselves as Juri and Damon. The two of them where arm wrestling, they looked equally matched to me, but neither one wanted to give up. Ted joined us at the table, he stood watching them wrestle. "All the posters are up, that nerd doesn't stand a chance," Ted informed us. I had seen a few campaign posters on the way here, Ted was running for class president. "You put them up yourself?" Juri enquired. "Na. I told Pee Stain, I'd swirly twice a day, for the rest of the year if he didn't do it for me," Ted said, smirking. "I'm gonna get a soda, you guys want one?" "Alright," Damon said, forcing more strength on to Juri's arm, bending it back further. "It'll be my victory drink.." "You wish," Juri retorted, pushing back at Damon's arm. "Get me one, to." "I'll get them," I said. I had no plans to get a soda, but I had to do something to get Ted's attention, even if I couldn't be with him. Ted winked at me, as I stood up. I waited until I got out the canteen before I smiled. I put the money in the machine, and pressed the button. I got four cans, and carried them back. There was two boys, one I didn't recognise and Gary Smith. They were talking. Then the bell rang, I waited for the guys to come out. "Thanks, New Chick," Damon said, taking one of the soda cans. He popped the can open, and drank some. Juri didn't say anything as he took a can, I wondered if it was because of the sour sting of defeat or he was just a total jerk. Ted smirked at me again, as he took a soda. "Thanks. You're going to vote for me, right?" he said, leaning on the wall next to me. My heart started beating faster. "Of course.." I said, fighting the temptation to blush. "See you later," he said, winking again. He left with the others. I walked to class, it was chemistry. Our teacher, Dr Watts made me laugh. He was all serious at first, then he started tripping on the chemical fumes, shouting comments about demons attacking him. I saw the new boy in class, he had a scruffy appearance, and a ginger buzzcut. I didn't speak to him at all during class, I didn't get a chance to. After class, I left the building through on of the doors at the back. I sat on the wall of the fountain, I drank the soda I had gotten this morning, it was flat and warm by now, but it didn't bother me. I saw another of the jock boys, he said his name was Luis. He looked Hispanic. We talked for a while, then I saw a boy with brown hair, white shirt, jeans and white sneakers running towards us. He pushed over a boy that looking like a small child at first glance, he charged at us that quick, that he shoved me into the fountain. I screamed with horror, as I fell into the murky leaf infested water. The new kid ran past us, in pursuit of the the brown haired boy. Most of the preps nearby laughed at me, but Luis held out his hand, to help me out of the foutain. "Are you alright?" Louis asked. I grabbed his hand and climbed out. "Yeah, I'm fine." I had to go to the gym, to use the showers in the girl's locker room. I got undressed and wrapped a towel around myself, in case someone walked in. Mandy walked in five minutes later. "What happened?" she asked. "Luis said something about Davis, and the new kid." "A brown haired boy pushed me into the fountain," I told her, getting in the shower, I dropped my towel outside. The hot water felt so good on my cold skin. "Davis is such a jerk," Mandy commented. "I'm tempted to tell Christy that he's gay, as payback." "Is he?" I asked, wondering how she knew. "No, well I don't think he is. But, it will socially destroy him, and get him back." I heard her getting into the other shower. "There's no need, there's no harm done. But, I don't have anything to change into." "Put your cheerleader uniform on. Walking around in a dirty uniform is groady." "Ok, I will, which one is my locker again?" "The one next to mine." I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I remembered the combination, and removed the uniform. To dry my hair, I used the hand dryer, moments like this, long hair is a curse. "After practise, the guys are going down to the beach, wanna come?" Mandy asked, as she stepped out of the shower - I didn't look at her. "I'd love to," I replied. I tied my hair up in a bun, with my blue ribbon. "It's not the one in Old Bullworth Vale, you have to go through the carpark, then through the broken part of the wall just outside the gates. Through the tunnel, it's only small, but we don't get bothered by anyone down there." "It sounds like fun." I dried myself and changed into my cheerleader uniform. My school shoes looked stupid with the uniform, so I put my gym shoes on. I left my school uniform, tights and school shoes in my locker, I'll take them back to the dorm later. "I'll see you later," I called to Mandy, on the way out of the changing rooms. "Bye!" she shouted back. Category:Blog posts